The Sacred Curse
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Kita terpisah karena kutukan, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Tak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya. Bahkan aku harus menyembunyikannya darimu. Dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku tak boleh mencintaimu, sekarang sampai selama-lamanya.


**Kita terpisah karena sebuah kutukan dulu maupun sekarang. Karena tak ada yang boleh mengetahui wujud ini. Jika mereka tahu, kau akan mengerti konsekuensinya bukan? Bahkan aku harus menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Dan kau akan tahu mengapa aku tak boleh mencintaimu. Sekarang sampai selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kriit…'

Sebuah suara deritan aneh terdengar dari sebuah peti bermotif api dan berwarna emas yang terletak di altar berlambang kipas. Lubang kunci yang terukir tepat di tengah kotak menimbulkan berbunyi aneh. Tanpa ada kunci yang diputarkan ke dalam, lubang kunci itu berbunyi keras, seperti diutak-atik dan akhirnya,

'Cklek,'

terbuka.

'Brakk!'

Sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam terjatuh saat kotak itu tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan terbanting ke lantai. Sinar keunguan bersinar terang di sebuah rumah yang gelap gulita. Simpulnya terlepas dan menampilkan tulisan berwarna putih terang di atas lapisan kain berwarna hitam itu.

'_Om svabhava shuddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om tathagato dbhavaya svaha. Om padmobhavaya svaha. (Aku terikat dengan segala hal yang terkait dengan fenomena keberadaan. Untuk sang Maha Sempurna. Dan untuk sang Lotus.)'_

'_Para Hyuuga yang terkutuk. Mereka yang berwujud siluman serigala yang akan membawa musibah bagi Konoha.'_

'_Dia yang terkutuk akan bangun setelah 1000 tahun lamanya. Melampiaskan dendamnya dengan keji. Sebuah rintangan bagi kalian para Uchiha yang telah membuatnya murka. Atas penghakiman kalian yang tak berdasar pada kenyataan. Sebuah janji abadi sang youkai Hime akan terbalas dengan pengorbanan dari tangan salah seorang dari kalian yang telah dipilihnya sejak dulu.'_

…

Di kegelapan malam, tampaklah seekor serigala berwarna putih. Serigala itu bergerak gesit di antara bangunan-bangunan yang terpisah oleh jarak yang agak jauh. Tiba di sebuah kuil tua, sosok serigala itu memasuki pelataran kuil dan berdiri tepat di tengah kuil. Tepat di atas simbol api yang berada di tengah apitan symbol dewa empat penjuru, Seiryu, Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku.

"_Om svabhava shuddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om tathagato dbhavaya svaha. Om padmobhavaya svaha_." Suara itu terdengar dari sang serigala yang tampak seperti tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

'Sudah saatnya!'

Daun-daun bergesekan dengan gelisah, bunyinya cukup kuat. Mereka seakan menolak kehadirannya dan berusaha memberitahukan seluruh penjuru kuil itu.

"S-siapa itu?" seorang petapa yang sedang berjaga malam itu merasakan firasat tidak enak. Apalagi saat ia menyadari angin hanya berdengung kencang di pelataran kuil. Hanya di pelataran kuil. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia hadapi sekarang.

Cahaya bersinar terang dari sosok serigala itu. Terangnya cahaya perlahan memudar, menampakkan sesosok manusia. Berambut indigo dan bermatakan amethyst. Seringainya masih tampak, merasakan aura orang lain, matanya menilik tajam pada petapa tadi, masih dengan senyum iblisnya.

"I-itu! Wanita siluman serigala! Jangan-jangan..!" ia berbalik arah dan segera berlari. Ia harus segera memberitahukan kepala kuil dan mereka harus segera melapor pada keluarga **Uchiha**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasuke x Hinata**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Romance, Supranatural, Angst**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, alur cepat**

.

.

.

Saat itu pula, seorang pemuda terbangun karena terusik oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tengah malam, pukul 12 tepat saat ia melirik jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari klan Uchihja yang memiliki sejarah keluarga sebagai pemburu _youkai_.

Mata onyxnya berusaha membuka tapi masih saja terasa berat. Ia mengusap matanya dan mengacak rambut ravennya. Memutuskan untuk mengecek barang yang terjatuh, ia berdiri sambil menguap perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan-lahan. Suara derit pintu mengisi kesenyapan di kediamannya. Dengan langkah tegap, ia berjalan melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar orang tuanya.

Seberkas sinar aneh melewati koridor itu, membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan merasakan hawa aneh menyapu tengkuknya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sasuke mengintip dari ujung koridor. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyapu wajahnya, memang keluarganya kerap kali berhubungan dengan masalah mistis tetapi belum pernah dirinya menghadapi hal semacam ini secara langsung. Ia memberanikan diri menghampiri benda bercahaya itu. Tangannya menjulur, berusaha meraih benda itu.

Dapat! Ia mengangkat benda yang masih bercahaya itu, sebuah gulungan yang asing baginya. Cahaya itu mulai memudar sesaat, pemuda itu semakin heran. Tak habis sampai di situ, gulungan itu kembali bersinar dengan cahaya dua kali lipat terangnya dari semula! Membuat mata Sasuke terasa perih dan tangannya yang memegang gulungan itu serasa terbakar. Tiba-tiba senyap. Cahaya itu menghilang entah kemana seakan terserap seluruhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah terang bermotif bola api hitam, di tangannya terukir simbol api berwarna merah yang masih bercahaya. Nafasnya berderu, kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

"**ARGHH!**" erangan kesakitan itu terdengar menyakitkan. Tubuh Sasuke itu bergerak liar, menolak sensasi asing yang meresap sampai ke tulangnya. Sakit!

"Sasuke!" suara berat lainnya terdengar panik, seorang pria paruh baya membuka kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju asal suara itu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai permukaan dingin, saklar lampu ditekan dengan buru-buru.

Matanya membola saat ia menemukan anaknya terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Sialnya, gulungan itu ada di sampingnya! Mata merah dan simbol api itu…?!

"Kyaa! Sasuke!" suara wanita yang bernada ketakutan itu menyadarkan pria paruh baya yang masih kaget itu.

"Fugaku, kenapa Sasuke bisa begini?"

"_Kaa-san_, apa yang terjadi?!" seorang pemuda lain tampak terengah-engah, suara sang ibu yang terdengar membuatnya terbangun.

"Tidak ada waktu bercerita! Itachi, bawa dia ke kamarnya. Mikoto, ambil air suci dan beberapa _omyouji_!"

Berusaha tak mencari tahu apayang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Itachi, sang anak tertua segera membopong adiknya ke kamar. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mikoto dengan tergesa berusaha memenuhi permintaan suaminya, dengan lugas ia membuka beberapa lemari dan mengambil beberapa kendi air suci dan beberapa kertas _omyouji_ yang telah ditulisi dengan beberapa mantra.

Fugaku menempelkan beberapa _omyouji_ di sekitar kamar Sasuke.

"_Anata_, apa yang terjadi?"

"_Tou-san_?"

"Besok, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Itachi, Mikoto kembalilah tidur. Aku akan berjaga-jaga."

"Ceritakan padaku, _Anata_! Sasuke sedang mengalami hal yang aneh dan kau masih tidak mau menceritakannya padaku? Aku ibunya! Beritahu aku!" amukan Mikoto membuat Fugaku tetap diam. Itachi berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang sedang gelisah. Sebenarnya Itachi juga heran, apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Seorang gadis berlari dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya penuh peluh dan kakinya terasa perih karena berlari tanpa alas. Tapi kalau ia berhenti, sama saja bahwa ia akan mati. Dia belum mau mati sekarang! Chakranya semakin menipis, sulit untuk membuatnya bertahan kalau ia masih memilih bertarung dengan para manusia itu. _

_Rambut indigonya teracak-acak. Kakinya tersandung pada akar pohon, membuat sebuah luka goresan mengucurkan darah._

"_Itu gadis silumannya!" suara itu terdengar beramai-ramai dengan derap kaki yang jumlahnya berpuluh-puluh orang._

_Tak ada pilihan lain, ia mengusap darah itu._

"_Om svabhava shuddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om tathagato dbhavaya svaha. Om padmobhavaya svaha." Tangannya membentuk pola api di tanah dengan tangannya yang berlumur darah. Ia memukul bentuk api itu dan seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

_Sebuah cahaya menyelubungi tubuh itu. Sesosok serigala putihlah yang sekarang berlari kencang melewati hutan itu. _

"_Sial! Kita kehilangan sosoknya! Ayo, kita kejar!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah emosi. Pria yang lain mengahalanginya. _

"_S-sudah, biarkan saja! Dia sudah memasuki wilayah para Uchiha!"_

"_Wilayah pemburu youkai itu?"_

"_Ya. Ayo, kita kembali saja."_

"_B-baiklah"_

_Warga dusun itu pun beramai-ramai kembali ke desa mereka daripada mengundang kekacauan yang lebih besar nantinya._

_Gadis siluman tadi masih saja berlari dalam wujud silumannya. Berlari ke dusun sebelah yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian sementara waktu._

"_Namah sarva tathagatebyah sarva mukhebyah. Sarvatha trat canda maharosana kham khahi khahi sarva vighnam hum trat ham mam!" (Dengan keyakinan pada yang Maha Sempurna dalam satu arah. Hancurkanlah segala rintangan yang ada dengan kehebatanmu!)_

_Sebuah panah bercahaya menerjang serigala putih itu tetapi serigala itu lebih gesit, sehingga panah itu mengenai sedikit kakinya, tetapi serigala itu hilang di tengah hutan._

"_Kuso! Siluman itu benar-benar kuat! Aku harus melaporkannya pada Uchiha-sama."_

_Di tempat lain, serigala itu perlahan kehabisan chakra dan akhirnya tubuhnya berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus, darah segar masih saja mengalir dari kakinya akibat sabetan panah bermantra tadi. Semuanya mulai gelap, hanya satu hal yang diingatnya, hanya mata hitam itu._

"_Tidurlah, youkai."_

…

"_U-ukh…," pandangannya mulai jelas, mata amethyst itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Kurangnya pencahayaan membuat mata gadis itu bersinar lebih terang dari lingkungannya._

"_Kau sudah sadar?" mata amethyst itu meredup, dengan waspada ia menengadah. Seorang pria berambut raven dengan mata hitam yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum pingsan tadi._

"_K-kau siapa?"_

"_Aku pem-, ah, Obito."_

"_S-souka. A-arigatou."_

"_Kenapa kau terluka dan pingsan di hutan?"_

"_A-aku…, hampir dibunuh oleh perampok, tapi aku melarikan diri."_

"_Oh. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Hikari, Hyuuga Hikari."_

_Kebohongan adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu menyelamatkan sang gadis siluman dan juga pria itu itu. Tapi dia tak tahu, bahwa takdir akan kelembutan cinta dan pahitnya kenyataan akan menyergapnya dengan segera._

_Tak perlu waktu lama, Hikari dapat diterima dengan mudah oleh pria bernama Obito itu. Mereka tetap tinggal bersama walaupun kaki Hinata sudah sembuh. Apalagi, Obito yang tinggal di pinggir desa Konoha tak tahu menahu tentang kabar siluman yang memasuki dudun mereka, tentu saja siluman yang mereka cari adalah Hikari. Tapi, seiring waktu Obito juga mulai menykai, bahkan telah mencintai gadis yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu._

"_Tuan Obito, besok adalah harinya."_

"_Wakarimas."_

"_O-obito-kun, tadi kau berbicara pada siapa?"_

"_Bukan siapa-siapa. Masuklah, hari sudah gelap."_

"_O-obito-kun?"_

"_Doushita?"_

"_Aishiteru." ucap Hikari secara malu-malu, segera saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban Obito. Tanpa Hikari tahu, Obito tersenyum pahit._

"_Aishiteru mo, Hikari. Hontou ni gomen ne."_

_Keesokan harinya, karena keresahan masyarakat atas ketakutan mereka pada rumor siluman yang belum tertangkap itu, para pemburu youkai dari keluarga Uchiha melakukan pemeriksaan pada setiap sudut desa, tak luput rumah Obito yang berada tepat di pinggir desa. Pada saat itu, Hikari berada tepat di luar rumah, langsung saja para pemburu youkai itu mengenali sosoknya yang memiliki aura yang berbeda._

"_Tangkap gadis itu! Dia adalah youkai!" beberapa omyouji dilemparkan tepat ke tubuh Hikari. _

"_Kyaaa!" Hikari menjerit kesakitan, seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi serigala putih. Tubuh youkainya melemah dan seketika itu pula Obito menempelkan sebuah omyouji pada tubuh serigala itu._

"_Kerja bagus, Obito-sama, anda benar-benar pemburu youkai yang handal. Ritual pengurungan terhadap siluman itu telah sempurna."_

"_Maafkan aku, Hikari." Dan sadar ataupun tidak, saat itu Obito meneteskan air matanya hanya karena sesosok siluman yang dicintainya._

_Saat itu pula, Hikari tertangkap. Dengan mantra pengurung, Hikari diarak ke pelataran kuil Uchiha di tengah Konoha._

_Di tengah pelataran kuil, Hikari diikat dengan mantra yang membatasi dirinya dengan kekkai yang apabila disentuh akan menimbulkan kejut listrik yang menyakitkan. Hikari hanya menangis, menangisi cintanya._

"_Obito-sama, waktu untuk memusnahkan siluman itu."_

"_Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Keraguan menyergap hati Obito. apakah ini hal yang benar? Apa yang diperbuat Hikari sampai-sampai ia harus dikurung dan dibunuh? Obito memandang pilu pada kekkai yang berada di pelataran kuil itu._

"_Kita tak bisa menunda lagi! Youkai itu mulai meresahkan warga!" Ya, perintah tetua yang seenaknya itu tanpa mereka ketahui telah mengundang musibah bagi mereka sendiri. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, penghukuman itu mereka lakukan, tanpa mengetahui apa yang menjadi dasar dan hak mereka untuk mengadili gadis siluman itu._

"_Ayo, kita mulai."_

"_Obito! T-tolong aku!"_

"_Om svabhava suddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om vajragni pradiptaya svaha. Sarvatha trat canda maharosana kham khahi khahi sarva vighnam hum trat ham mam!" (Aku terikat dengan segala hal yang terkait dengan fenomena keberadaan. Api vajra lindungilah kami. Hancurkanlah segala rintangan yang ada dengan kehebatanmu!)_

"_O-obito, tasukete kudasai! O-onegai…, kyaaa!"_

_Dan satu hal fatal yang dilakukan Obito itu selanjutnya menjadi sebuah bencana. Sebuah traktat perjanjian muncul atas kematian youkai serigala yang ternyata merupakan putri youkai yang memimpin semua jenis youkai._

_Sosok itu kembali bangkit dari jasadnya, namun hanya berupa roh. Roh yang mampu membuat seluruh desa gelap hanya menampakkan sosok tak bertubuh itu._

"_Atas ketidakberdayaan kaum kami, kaum youkai, kalian para manusia akan membayar. Atas kematianku yang tak berdasarkan kesalah pada kaummu akan terbayar. Setiap seribu tahun, aku akan bangkit dan mengambil korban nyawa dari kalian, para Uchiha. Setiap cinta yang telah hadir akan menjadi awal keruntuhan kaummu setiap waktuku hadir. Kau tak akan pernah mati dan kematian akan terus menghantuimu walau berapa kalipun kau bereinkarnasi, Uchiha Obito!"_

_Sosok itu hilang perlahan-lahan, namun hal yang ditinggalkannya telah menjadi kutukan yang mendarah daging dalam setiap tubuh Uchiha._

"_Ini semua salahku, biarlah aku yang menanggungnya. Gomen Hinata, gomen."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang tiba saatnya seribu tahun berlalu, dan saat itu telah mulai menghantui keluarga kita. Seperti ramalan itu, dia telah memilih salah seorang dari kita dan itu adalah Sasuke." ucap Fugaku, mengakhiri cerita panjang yang dialami nenek moyangnya dulu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?!" Mikoto memukul-mukul dada suaminya dengan perasaan kacau. Kenapa harus anaknya, Sasuke? Kenapa? Fugaku menghentikan pukulan istrinya.

"Hentikan. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya."

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hai! Ether kembali publish fanfic baru! Sebenarnya fanfic ini mau diikut sertakan unruk event SHDL, sayangnya fanfic ini jumlahnya 2 chapter. Yosha! Oke, minna silahkan baca, review, lalu tunggu chap 2 yang akan segera di update beberapa hari ke depan! :) **

**Fanfic lain akan di update secepatnya. Maafkan keleletan Ether, minna :(**

**Mind **

**To **

**RnR**

**?**

**P.S. Thanks for your attention :D**

**Sign,**

**Ether chan**


End file.
